1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot tree and, more particularly, to a boot tree adapted to be positioned in a riding boot or the like for supporting and stretching the same when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to users of riding boots and the like that the same become damp in use, principally from perspiration. If the boots are stored without a supporting structure when not in use, they will quickly loose their shape and become wrinkled, undressy, and uncomfortable, this especially being the case in the better class of boots which are made of a thinner and more expensive grade of leather.
For the above and other reasons, a variety of boot trees have been developed for supporting and stretching a boot when not in use whereby the shape of the boot will be maintained and its appearance enhanced during the life thereof. A typical boot tree includes, in addition to toe and heel engaging sections for preserving the shape of the foot portion of the boot, means engagable with the boot straps to which manual traction may be applied to straighten the leg portion of the boot, thus preventing wrinkling at the ankle portion thereof and sagging of the boot in general. Typical prior art boot trees are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,701; 1,650,846; 1,862,168; 1,978,496; 2,025,173; and 3,187,357.
While a number of boot trees have been proposed, as exemplified by those shown in the above-listed patents, a number of problems exist therewith. Prior devices are typically complex and expensive and are therefore inappropriate for wide-spread use. Many of the prior boot trees are adaptable only to the particular boots for which they are specifically made and afford no appreciable amount of ventilation in the interior of the boot so that when the boots are damp or wet, drying takes place very slowly. Still further, many prior boot trees may be operated only from inside of the boot so that considerable difficulty has been experienced in the detachment of the boot tree from the boot straps.